


valentine

by norikae



Series: kihyun/minhyuk: home in so many places (explicit oneshots) [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, happy vday ya bastards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norikae/pseuds/norikae
Summary: This time, the drive is different.





	valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghoulgy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulgy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [feeling colder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597120) by [ghoulgy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulgy/pseuds/ghoulgy). 



> ::::))))))))))))))

Minhyuk can hardly keep his eyes open over the thrumming of the lazy buzz licking through his veins, a thousand embers kissed alight, a brilliant, flickering glow.

He hums, low, and feels - content. Thinks that it is the orange of the sun, low on the horizon, flames licking across the sea. Is the day-warmed metal of a car hood against his hands, bracketing a smaller body beneath his.

Is this, Kihyun's hands on the back of his neck, carding through the scruff at the base of his skull. Minhyuk can't keep his hands to himself; they're wandering, grazing across the thin material of Kihyun's cheap t-shirt, greedily mapping now familiar terrain.

Kihyun huffs a laugh against his mouth. “Easy, boy.”

Minhyuk stills, but only so he can give Kihyun a dirty look. His voice drips with disbelief when he snorts, “Really?”

Kihyun's eyebrows turn in towards each other in an expression that is equal measures apologetic and condescending. “Aw, baby, did I hurt your feelings?” he coos.

With the hand on the back of Minhyuk's neck Kihyun presses him back in. “I'm sorry,” he murmurs, “I'll kiss it better.”

He does.

 

 

It starts like this:

There's a song on the radio, except it isn't the radio, it's the car stereo blasting via Kihyun's phone, open to his Spotify library or something. Minhyuk drops his head against the window, rearranges himself subtly so his skin doesn't touch itself, mindful of the swelter.

Kihyun casts a glance over at him, taking his eyes off the road long enough to look him over. His focus is back on the road when he asks, “Want me to roll down the windows?”

Minhyuk doesn’t reply for a while, sluggish, too tired to open his mouth to respond. He lets the tinny sound of Kihyun’s weird teenager music filter into his ears for a while, his boyfriend singing along absently as he does. _Youngblood, say you want me, say you want me_.

He scrunches his nose up. The air-conditioning’s on, really, so it isn’t even that bad - but it’s _stuffy,_ and the song is making him feel like a middle schooler, so Minhyuk paws at the window lever a while until he gets it right, rolling it down all the way so the wind’s in his hair and in his face and in Kihyun’s car.

“Ah, seriously.” Kihyun doesn’t even sound annoyed when he leans over to flick the cooling off, rolls down his own window in turn. Minhyuk thinks he must’ve expected it, knows him by now. “You’re such a baby.”

Minhyuk wriggles in his seat. “Maybe,” he quips, “But _you’re_ the one listening to 5 Seconds of Summer.”

Kihyun shrugs. “I asked you the last time if you wanted to change it,” he reminds him, “And you didn’t, so the aux is mine forevermore.”

“The last t - ?” Minhyuk starts, then remembers. “ _Oh_ ,” he says. Lower, “Oh.”

“What does that mean,” Kihyun asks, without too much attention. Something faster, more upbeat has come on now, and he’s bopping his head along to it, hand steady on the wheel. _I don’t wanna think about a moment with you, I’m / kinda hoping for forever_.

Minhyuk watches him for a while, taking in the Paramore tee shirt and ugly yellow jeans, how his undercut has grown out slightly awkwardly, the way he’s jogging his thigh lightly to the beat of the song. _What a fucking nerd_. “It means,” he says, “Remember what we did?”

Kihyun frowns. “Did when?” Then – “Oh, you mean.” He laughs, looking away to grin at Minhyuk, and the light catches on his face, dips into the dimples in his cheeks. “How we had to fuck to get together.”

The heat is messing with his head, and Kihyun looks good with the wind in his hair. Emboldened, Minhyuk puts a hand on his thigh, watching the way his thumb and little finger spread over the side, curling in. He keeps _his_ eyes on the road, anyway, pretending not to be paying attention. “We didn’t _actually_ fuck.”

Kihyun’s mouth falls open a little. Minhyuk can feel the flex of his muscles under his hand when he shifts otherwise imperceptibly. “Minhyuk,” he says, and it sounds like it’s supposed to be a warning, but without any of the requisite heat in it.

The hand inches higher. “What?” he asks, innocently. “We didn’t.”

“I know what you’re doing,” Kihyun grumbles, and it’s hot when he’s even pretending to be irritated, jaw tensing and cutting a clean line against his neck. “Hands off, we have a schedule to keep.”

Minhyuk lights up at the song that starts, then. He ignores Kihyun’s warning when he gushes, excited, “Ooh, I know this one.”

Kihyun raises an eyebrow, then glances back to the road. “Yeah?”

He sings along. “ _You – love - our permanent chase and the bite of our bark_ ,” he croons dramatically, then laughs. “Hey,” he points out, cheerfully, “It’s us.”

“Minhyuk, I cannot believe you are projecting us onto a s –“ Kihyun starts, half warningly, then stops, seemingly thinking better of it. His right hand drops to twine with Minhyuk’s on his thigh, and he concedes, “Okay. So it is.”  

 _Just as long as I get all of you tonight_. Minhyuk smiles, secretive and triumphant, and asks, politely: “So, can we fuck?”

“What the hell, Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk pouts. “I did say next time,” he says, “This is next time. Can we?”

Kihyun inhales for a good while, then exhales for a very, very long time. Minhyuk tries to number the seconds, but eventually gives up because he can’t count that high. Kihyun’s fingers, entangled with his on his thigh, are warm when he suddenly mumbles “Ah, fuck it,” under his breath, and pulls over at the next shoulder.

“Wait, really?” Minhyuk asks. “I didn’t think you’d actually do it.”

Kihyun gazes flatly at him, then pulls his hand off his thigh and tosses it at his face. “Get the lube,” he commands, as he turns the engine off and gets out, walking around to the back of the car.

“You’re so sexy when you boss me around,” Minhyuk mumbles to himself, opening the glovebox and rooting around for a little bit until he finds what he wants. “I can’t believe that actually worked.”

 

 

Kihyun is leaning against the boot when Minhyuk gets there, using his phone like it’s been thirty minutes, not like, one. Minhyuk pouts as he approaches. “You could look a little more excited, it’s a big day for me.”

Kihyun’s unimpressed expression is at complete odds with the way he opens his arms so Minhyuk can slot himself between Kihyun’s legs, resting his hands against the boot and bringing their foreheads close. “Like you put any thought into the set-up,” he replies.

He says this, but his hands are pressing into Minhyuk’s waist, pulling him closer. “Eh. Like you really mind,” Minhyuk notes, then leans in, molding their mouths together.

Kissing Kihyun is always a rush – his mouth is hot, so hot, and he is never shy. Not with the way he is painting pictures in the space they share with his breath, sounds soft, tongue hungry. Minhyuk gasps, a little, and Kihyun swallows that, tilting both their heads so they slot together the way he likes.

“Jesus, Ki,” Minhyuk mumbles, hands falling to his hips and grazing the part of his ass that isn’t blocked by the car. “Weren’t you playing hard to get like, two seconds ago?”

Kihyun’s only answer is a soft _Oh_ when he tilts his head sideways, baring his neck in anticipation of the way Minhyuk trails kisses over his jaw, stops on his favourite spot and begins to suck, worrying the skin just so with his teeth, blowing lightly to enjoy the way Kihyun shivers under him in the last dregs of daylight, fingers hooking in his belt loops to pull him closer.

Their hips fall flush, and Minhyuk lets out a low moan, pressing in to hear the hitches in Kihyun’s breathing. “Somebody was pretending,” he mumbles, biting Kihyun’s neck in punishment.

“Shut – _ah_ – up.” Kihyun doesn’t deny it, only says, “It’s been a long fucking drive, okay.”

Minhyuk hums an agreement, rucking Kihyun’s shirt up so he can palm his abdomen, his ribcage, worry at his nipples. Kihyun’s hands are on his ass, now, trying to get leverage to pull him closer, but Minhyuk resists, even if it costs him, too.

“We could have been doing this sooner,” Minhyuk tells him, and pinches a bud in retaliation. Kihyun’s eyelids flutter shut, briefly; and then he’s pulling Minhyuk’s shirt off, stubbornly, making them pull apart so Minhyuk can help the process along.

“This isn’t necessary,” Minhyuk tells him, but the look in Kihyun’s eyes is smug, the curl at the edges of his mouth satisfied. He’s clearly gotten what he wants.

“It isn’t,” Kihyun agrees, hands everywhere, slowing agonisingly on the flat of Minhyuk’s stomach, the divots slanting under the band of his jeans, “But I wanted to see you.”

Minhyuk groans again. “You are not playing fair, my little man.” He thumbs at his nipples again, before turning his attention to his jeans, flicking the button open, dragging the zip down. He palms the swell, hot in his grasp through a remaining layer of cloth.

“Nobody said you couldn’t cheat too,” Kihyun whispers, keening at the touch. “From the beginning I don’t think you were playing fair.”

Minhyuk leans in to kiss him again, because his lips are so red, and swollen, and lovely. “Compelling argument,” he quips, and fumbles for the bottle he’d set down earlier, pouring lube into his hand. Dips under the waistband of Kihyun’s briefs, and curls his hand around him, spreading the slick to get a good glide, stroking him once, twice, thrice.

Kihyun bucks into his grip. “There we go,” he mumbles, “Cheating.”

Minhyuk pushes the tip of his thumb into the slit, watches as Kihyun throws his head back, his fingers digging into Minhyuk’s sides. Drags it down the length, grip following, and Kihyun moans, loud, scrabbling for purchase on Minhyuk’s jeans, too.

“Didn’t you s – say you were gonna fuck me,” he gets out, slurring just a little bit from pleasure. “Make good on your promises, Min.”

He lets out a sound when Minhyuk’s grip leaves him, hands taking hold of his waist so he can help him turn around, tugging his jeans and underwear down, bending him against the warm metal. Minhyuk drops his, too, then leans forward, pressing them together, cock nestled between Kihyun’s cheeks, large hand around Kihyun’s, pumping lazily.

He drops a kiss against the shell of his ear, then bites it, for fun. Kihyun arches, always sensitive, pressing back against the pressure of his dick, then back forwards into his grip. Makes a small noise, slightly breathless.

His free hand slips up to rub at Kihyun’s chest again, admiring the way the stimulation makes him writhe, pinking from his neck to his ears. “ _Min_ ,” Kihyun bites out, and it’s admirable how he makes it sound like a threat, “Can you stop fucking teasing.”

Minhyuk licks into his ear, rocking forwards. “Ask nicely.” He’s so hard it hurts, but it’s worth it, to make Kihyun beg, momentarily give up some of his impeccable control.

“ _Please_.” Kihyun shies away from his tongue, humps into his hand at another roll of his nipple. “Please fuck me.”

Minhyuk slows his hand entirely before removing it, unfolding from Kihyun's back as well. Kihyun begins to protest; placing a placating hand on the small of his back, Minhyuk hushes him lowly, soothing. “Okay, babe, but I have to prep first.”

Kihyun drops his head to his hands, pressing one cheek to the metal. “Fine,” he mumbles, “But hurry up.”

Minhyuk laughs, and doesn't reply as he fishes a condom out of his back pocket. Tears it, and rolls it on, then lubes up his fingers, working the first in, teasing at Kihyun’s rim until he pushes back with an agitated sound.

“Chop chop,” he demands. “I'm getting bored.”

“ _Now_ you're impatient,” Minhyuk mumbles spitefully, but obligingly speeds up the process anyway, paying careful attention to the stretch, the red-heat of Kihyun's skin in the sinking sun.

He has three fingers in, thrusting shallowly, when he asks, “Okay?”

Kihyun's only answer is to press back. “Fine, good, great, excellent, cock _now_.”

Minhyuk sighs, a put-upon, long-suffering, sound. “If you insist,” he says, then replaces his hand with his cock, blunt head nosing at the entrance before pressing in, tight, wet, hot.

Kihyun lets out an _Oh_ , back arching, balance unsteady. Minhyuk glances down, sees he's tiptoeing, and exhales heavily. He wraps his hands around Kihyun's sides, supporting him as he bottoms out, murmurs, “I've got you.”

From there it's second nature to pick up the pace, rocking them both forward, against the car. Minhyuk’s thrusts are steady; Kihyun braces himself against the boot, cock brushing against the edge when they press in.

Soon it's just their breathing and the wet slap of skin on skin, and as Minhyuk speeds up Kihyun gets louder, more vocal.

“Close?” Minhyuk murmurs, pressing chest to back, hitting the spot he knows makes Kihyun's toes curl, lashes flutter, fingers twist in their sheets.

“Yeah,” Kihyun breathes, and his lids are doing that thing now. He turns his head so Minhyuk’s nose is pressed against his cheek when he whines, “Close.”

Pressing a kiss to his ear, Minhyuk redoubles his efforts. It isn't long, then, before Kihyun is coming, tightening around him with a cry.

That tips him over, too; Minhyuk thrusts once, twice, and then it takes him, white-hot pleasure setting his nerves ablaze. Kihyun shakes, taking it, and Minhyuk collapses against his back, heaving.

“Made a mess,” Kihyun mumbles, after a few moments. “On my _boot_.”

Reluctantly, Minhyuk pulls out, gingerly removing the condom, bagging it up and making as if to toss it aside. Kihyun whips his head around rapidly. “Are you going to _litter_ ,” he asks, aghast.

Minhyuk manoeuvres his jeans up and holds them with one hand, pinching the condom away from him with the other. “It's that or your glove box, dude.”

Kihyun's face crumples so fast it's comical. “Okay, fine,” he says. “Litter.”

He does, and then it's a matter of wet wipes and coaxing Kihyun back into the car, grumbling all the way. He drops himself into the passenger seat, and Minhyuk blanches for a moment at his spot being taken.

“You drive,” Kihyun tells him, “It's your fault my ass hurts.”

So it is. Well.

Worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> dont litter kids
> 
>  
> 
> [ twt ](http://twitter.com/frogbabey)


End file.
